disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dutch Spackle
Dutch Spackle is a character from Disney's 1992-1993 animated series, Goof Troop. He is a handyman and a house builder from two episodes, "Unreal Estate" and "A Pizza the Action". Background He is a handyman and a house builder, plus a house mover when he was working for Spoonerville. Physical Appearance Like all residents in Spoonerville, he is an anthropomorphic dog. His attire consists of a white cap and overalls, a peppermint pink long-sleeved shirt, brown shoes, a gray belt, and the traditional white opera gloves. He is short in terms of size and somewhat resembles Max minus the brown moustache. Role in the Series In the episode "Unreal Estate", Peg hired him to get the peppermint pink lake house painted for the buyers, Mr. and Mrs. Sherbert. When putting a nail into a plank board with his hammer, Pete arrives and tells him he is fired and puts him on a boat and kicks him away into the lake. He later gives a attached building catalog to Pete and Goofy to build a garage attached into the house. Unfortunately they are given the wrong kit and end up building a windmill instead and it catches wind and the house ends up flying into the lake. Dutch shows up again and tells the two that someone on the other side of the lake is selling a house that looks exactly the one they lost. So Pete and Goofy go to the house and discover that the owner is Dutch who says he will give them the house in return for Pete's boat which Pete reluctantly agrees to. After Goofy paints the house, Pete along with Dutch move the house to the spot the old one was. Dutch is last seen using Pete's boat to pull a smaller boat Pete and Peg are in, and charging them for it. In "A Pizza the Action", he is seen moving the half of Pete's house accidentally but it was all a very big mistake and his truck was wrecked and tripped accidentally by Goofy, Max and Waffles, plus he's chasing his truck. Gallery Goof_Troop_-_Dutch_Spakle_and_Pete_Introduction.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle and Pete in a Confrontation - 1.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle and Paint Remover.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle 1.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle 2.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle 4.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle and Pete - 1.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle 3.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle Watching Peg and Pete in Love.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle in A Pizza the Action - 4.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle in A Pizza the Action - 3.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle in A Pizza the Action - 2.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle in A Pizza the Action.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spackle in A Pizza the Action - 5.jpg Goof Troop - Dutch Spakle and Pete Introduction - 2.jpg|"Well, I'm Pete, aho, ho." (Pete imitating Dutch's chuckles) Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Mechanics Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Goof Troop characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dogs Category:The Disney Afternoon characters